break up and make up!
by marvelisnumber1
Summary: Darcy live with 2 GODS! Okay my not normal gods but still. Untill one day when she has enough. First fanfiction sorry if its crap.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: first ever fanfiction! Hope you like it...

"Miss Lewis. We have reason to believe you hacked S.H.I.L.D." Fury said trying to keep calm.

Jane, Fury and Darcy were having a small meeting. Once again Darcy hacked S.H.I.E.L.D data base. Darcy knew they were hiding something. Something big.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

Jane tapped Darcys arm.

"Again" Jane hissed.

"Their hiding something!" Darcy hissed.

"I a sure you.." Fury stared but was interrupted.

"Yes you are." Darcy hissed as she stood up.

"Sorry Jane.. I QUIT..." Darcy yelled.

"Miss Lewis that's not necessary." Fury said starting to get mad.

"I've never wanted to work for you.. And now I don't.." Darcy muttered as she left the room slamming the door.

"I'm so sorry Sir." Jane said trying to keep calm.

Fury nodded dismissing Jane.

Darcy burst through the house door. Thor and Loki were sat on the sofa. Darcy was muttering to her self.

Jane came through the door just after her.

"Darcy.." Jane yelled.

"My lady.. What's going on?!" Thor questioned."

"Darcy quit working for S.H.I.E.L.D." Jane hissed.

"What?!" Thor said.

Darcy rolled her eyes and started walking to her bedroom.

Jane and Darcy were in Darcys bedroom arguing. They had been for hours. Every now and again it would go quite and the start up again.

"What were you thinking?!" Jane yelled.

"It was my choice!" Darcy spat back.

The phone rang.

"Lady Jane, Lady Darcy." Thor yelled.

Darcy and Jane came running through to the living room.

"What?!" Jane asked running to Thor.

"The noise.. Its.. Its.." Thor started.

"Its a phone." Darcy hissed.

NOTE: review please


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Darcy hissed down the phone as she answered it.

"Good evening Miss Lewis. My name is Miss Pots."

"Oh hello.." Darcy said calmer this time.

"I have recently discovered you quit S.H.I.E.L.D." Miss Potts said.

"Errmm ya.. How did you.." Darcy started to say but was cut off.

"Mr. Stark would like to offer you a job. He would like you to help him with his research." Miss Potts said. "He would like you start tomorrow. That's if your interested."

"YES.. Yes I am.." Darcy yelled excitedly.

"A car will pick you up tomorrow at 11 be ready and I will see you then." Then the call ended.

Jane and Thor looked at Darcy. She was grinning.

"Who was that please tell me it was Fury giving your job back?!" Jane asked.

"No. And I would have said no anyway." Darcy hissed.

"So.. Who was it?!" Thor asked confused.

"I've just been offered a job. With Tony Stark." Darcy said grinning.

Jane, Thor and Loki just stared at her.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed!" She said walking to her room.

No one bothered Darcy the rest of the night. Which Darcy liked.

"Jane I'm going now.. I will ring you later." Darcy yelled to Jane.

"Okay kiddo have fun." Jane yelled back. Jane didn't like the idea of Darcy working for Tony. After all the stories she heard she just didn't like the idea.

"So that's the tour. If you come this way to your lab.." Miss Potts started to say.

"I have my own lab! " Darcys squeaked.

"Yes.. But every now and again you will be working with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner. " Miss Potts said smiling.

Darcy didn't show it but she was dancing inside. They were her biggest role modles. She loved them. But she didn't understand why they chose her. Plane old Darcy Lewis.

As Darcy entered her lab Tony and Bruce were waiting to meet her. Tony was the first over to see her.

"Hello Miss Lewis." Tony smiled shaking her hand.

"Good day Miss lewis" Burce said shaking her hand.

"Please call me Darcy I hate Miss Lewis.. It sound like something Fury would say." Darcy said rolling her eyes.

"I like her." Tony and Bruce said together.

Darcy giggled.

"One thing I need to know. Why did you quit S.H.I.E.L.D?!" Bruce asked.

"Well I.. I hacked the data base." Darcy muttered.

"Never leave!" Tony said hugging Darcy. Darcy just patted his back she didn't know what to do.

Tony and Bruce hated S.H.I.E.L.D. They tried to get Tony to make weapons for them and they did test on Bruce. As long as Darcy hated S.H.I.E.L.D she would fit in just fine. Pepper Potts also liked Darcy. She knew Stark wouldn't take advantage of Darcy.

Darcy had been working in her lab for 3 hours now. She was a head of the work Tony gave her so Bruce have her some more. Darcy knew it was time to call Jane. Just to let her know how she was getting on.

Darcy rang Jane.

Loki answered.

"What?!" He hissed.

"Smarter than your brother then." Darcy muttered.

"What?!" Loki hissed.

"Nothing.. is Jane there?!" Darcy giggled.

Loki passed the phone to Jane.

"Hello.." Jane said.

"Hey." Darcy said.

"How's work going?! Has Tony tried it on with you?! Do you like iy? Do I need to come and get you?!" Jane questioned.

Darcy laughed.

"I'm good. And don't worried I have my own lab and its not just Tony here.. Banner is here too..and Pepper checks on us a lot" Darcy said with a huge grin.

"For your sake and well every ones sake. Don't annoy Banner." Jane hissed.

Darcy giggled.

"Well Jane I have to go. But I will do my best. I will see in in 2 hours bye."

"Okay bye." Jane giggled her self a bit.

Banner walked in to Darcys lab.

"Hey didn't you finish like a hour ago." He asked.

"Shit." Darcy mumbled

Banner laughed.

" Go on go home. I will lock up." He smiled.

"Okay thank you." Darcy said rushing out her lab.

Whilst Darcy was sat in the car she checked her phone.

21 missed calls of Jane.

"I dead when I get in" she muttered.

As the car pulled up to the hour the time was 10:30pm.

Darcy got out the car.

"Thanks for the lift." She smiled to the drive.

"Same time to morrow." He laughed and drive off.

NOTE: review if you want more!


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy crept in the house .

"Janes looking for you!" Loki said he was sat on the sofa reading still.

"Shh... Don't let her know I'm back" Darcy hissed.

"The mortal back.." Loki yelled.

"You fag!" She hissed.

Loki just smirked.

Jane came running through to the living room.

"Darcy.." Jane hugs her.

"Hey ya sorry I'm late.. Traffic was bad." Darcy said trying to keep a straight face.

Jane pulls away.

"How was it?!" Jane said faking a smile.

"It was great. Its a job I understand" darcy said grinning.

"Oh that's good" Jane muttered.

"but it different with out you there to nag me!" Darcy giggled

Jane smirked.

Loki rolled his eyes.

Darcy tried to ignore Loki.

Since he moved in all he did was start arguments with her.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit!" Darcy hissed as she moved closer to Loki.

"Darcy don't.." Jane said grabbing Darcys arm.

"All you do is call us pathetic, mortal or roll your eyes at every thing we say... Its darn right annoying!" Darcy hissed.

"Thor.." Jane yelled.

Loki just smirked.

"Forget it." Darcy yelled walk to her room.

1 week later:

"Darcy.." Tony and Bruce walk into her lab.

"What's up?!" Darcy asked.

"How's home?!" Bruce asked.

Darcy looked scared.

"Its ermm good. Why?!" She said.

"We know who S.H.I.E.L.D is making you live with.." Tony butted in.

Pepper walked into the room.

"If things are bad there your more than welcome here." Pepper smiled.

"Thanks.." Darcy faked a smile.

The last few weeks had been hard Loki always arguing with her and Thor. Jane and Darcy not talking and the tension that fills the air when there all in the room. It was driving her crazy.

"LOKI!" Darcy yelled from her room.

Loki smirked.

Darcy came storming to his room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Darcy asked.

"What going on?!" Jane and Thor came running from down the hall.

"I though you said he had no magic!" Darcy hissed to Thor.

"I do but just a little." Loki winked.

"Darcy let it go.." Jane trailed off.

"NO.. U HAVE BEEN TELLING ME TO LET IT GO FOR A MONTH NOW... I'm DONE!" Darcy hissed as she walked to her room.

"What do you mean?!" Thor asked confused as him and Jane followed her.

"I'm done.. I.. I just can't stand it here..." Darcy said packing a bag.

"Where you going?!" Jane asked.

"Away!" Darcy muttered.

"Where will you go.?!" Jane asked.

"I have some where.." Darcy trailed off.

Before Darcy walked out the door she turned back to face Jane.

"I'm sorry..." And then she left.

DUN DUN DUN... Please review:)


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Banner were just chatting about Darcy.

"I don't think its safe for her!" Bruce said whilst fiddling with a pencil. "I mean ya she has Thor and she was more the an S.H.I.E.L.D scientist, she was an assassin."

"I know where your coming from. She's a strong women.." Tony said nodding in agreement.

"Sir there is someone here to see you" Jarvis said.

"Okay send them up." Tony replied.

As the elevator door opened they both stood up.

"Darcy.." Bruce said.

"Hey.. Errmm is that offer sill standing?!" She asked.

"Yes.. Of course.." Tony said.

"Thanks.. I a lot" Darcy said hugging Bruce and the Tony.

The next morning Darcy woke up to Tony stood over her bed.

She screamed and feel out her bed.

"Sorry.. I just wanted to let you know breakfast is ready." he said trying not to laugh.

Darcy pulled her self back up onto the bed.

"Okay I will be there in a minute." She said trying to stay calm.

"Why did you leave?!" Bruce asked breaking the silence at the table.

"Well... I just.." She starting to say.

"Loki.." Tony asked.

"Yep." Darcy nodded her head.

"I suggest you stay here..." Tony started.

"For a long time.." Bruce finished for him.

Darcy laughed. "Guys I'm a big girl. Plus I have weapons to protect my self." She giggled.

"Like what?!" Bruce asked.

"Well.. My gun and taser.." She said.

"Oh well still we don't want you to go back there... He could hurt you." Bruce said.

"By him you must mean Loki... And he properly can't do any worse then him." Darcy giggled pointing at Tony. "You know my arm is red and hurts I'm properly going to get a bruise soon!" She mumbled.

"It was his idea.. To wake you up like that.." Tony laughed pointing to Bruce.

"But please stay for a bit longer..." Pepper said. "It will be nice not to be the only girl around here." she smiled

"If I do stay I still have to go back.. I need clothes!" Darcy said.

"Fine but I'm coming with you!" Tony said.

"And so am I." Bruce said.

"You sure that's a good idea?!" Pepper mumbled.

"Ya she right." Darcy said.

"We are coming get over it." Tony hissed.

"Okay chill.." Darcy said standing up. "Give me 10 minutes to get changed."

"Please don't make a mess, or a fight or a argument." Darcy pleaded before they got to the house door.

"We won't its him you should be worried about." Tong laughed.

"Nope it Jane who's going to get mad." Bruce butted in.

Darcy nodded in agreement.

"Here we go." Darcy mumbled as they walked inside.

"See I told you she will be back." Jane mumbled.

"Wrong." Tong hissed.

"Wow way to break the news!" Darcy mumbled.

"What?!" Jane hissed. "Oh Darcy what happened to your arm?!" Jane said.

Tony was trying not to laugh. So Darcy elbowed him.

"I fell!" Darcy said now trying not to laugh her self. "Told you it would bruise." She whispered to Tony.

As Loki walked into the room Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Stay here I will be back in 5." she said to Tony and Bruce.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Loki hissed.

"Are you implying Darcys a cat?!" Tony hissed.

Loki rolled his eyes.

In the other room Darcy was packing her the rest of her bags.

"Darcy don't leave!" Jane begged.

"Its only for now." Darcy mumbled.

"With them.." Jane hissed.

"They are nice people!" Darcy spat back. "Jane I just need time okay..."

"Time for what?!"

"Well.. You have Thor... And well I have no one.. I mean your like my sister but it hard for you to understand and Thor like a brother bus who's sleeping with my sister... any way Tony and Bruce are also like brother to me.."

"When will you come back?" Jane asked fighting the tears.

"Soon I hope." Darcy said.

Then there was a crashing sound from the living room. Darcy grabbed her bag and ran out to see what it was.

"What the fucks going on?! What did I tell you before we came in?!" Darcy yelled.

"He started it!" Tony said.

"What are we 5!?" Darcy hissed. "Go wait in the car. I will be there in a minute."

"Darcy please.." Jane said but darcy cut her off.

"Jane I will visit don't worried." Darcy said with a smile.

The next week went by slow. Darcy did visit Jane but never stayed long and all the did was sit in silence most the time. Janes work was coming along good and so was Darcys. Darcy missed her best friend, she also missed Thor. God help her she missed Loki. But every time she thought of Loki some weird things crossed her mind.

Darcy was in bed reading but she could only think of Loki. How she wanted to run her hand through his black hair. Wait stop it Darcy. You don't like this man. Or does she?!

The next day there was a meeting at S.H.E.I.L.D. Fury wanted to know what the living situation was.

The table was square. Loki sat on the end, then Thor, then Jane, then Bruce, then Darcy and then Tony. Loki and Darcy stared at each other from across the table. Then Tony whispered some thing to Darcy which made her giggle. Then Furt came in storming.

"Who wants to explain?!" Fury hissed.

" Its simple really... Darcy left home because of Gay Bane over there.." Tony hissed. Darcy giggled at this.

Fury death stared at Darcy and Tony. But as soon as Fury turned around Darcy giggled again.

Fury rubbed his head.

"Darcy, Loki will you please wait outside for a moment." Fury asked.

"Sure.." Darcy said jumping up out her seat and out the door. Loki followed.

NOTE: Review! Please and sorry its a bad chapter


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: thank you some much for the review.. I will do my best for you:) its helped me a lot.. This one ain't the best because I became a bit paranoid but the next one will be better I promise. Also I'm ill but I don't have out to do but lay in bed so well enjoy...

Darcy was sat on the bench in the empty hall. Loki sat opposite her. It was silent. Darcy wanted to break the silence but didn't know how.

Loki and Darcy stared at each other. She couldn't help but think to herself. Wow he looks good in this light. I wonder if her has muscles... Wait Darcy stop it...

But Loki was think nearly the same thing. Damn why does this girl annoy me so much. She so beautiful. But his train of thought was interrupted.

Darcys phone rang.

"Darcy.. Darcy.." Pepper said crying down the phone.

"Pepper are you okay?!" Darcy said standing up.

"Please come back, please. Someone came in and took every thing. I think I broke my arm." Pepper cry down the phone.

"Oh my god Pepper.. Where are you now?!" Darcy panicked.

"I'm under the table.. Their still here.. Pepper whispered. Then the call was ended.

"Pepper?! Pepper?!" Darcy yelled.

Darcy ran back into the office where Fury and every one was.

"We have to go!" Darcy hissed to Tony and Bruce.

"Why?! What's going on?!" Bryce asked.

"No they are staying." Fury spat.

"You don't understand." Darcy hissed.

"Darcy this can wait." Thor mumbled.

Darcy just ran out the door. She couldn't believe them. They didn't even listen to her.

Darcy got in to the car.

"Happy. You need to take me back to the Stark tower."

"Right ma'am." Happy the driver said.

The way there Darcy was checking her taser and gun.

After all she was an ex-S.H.E.I.L.D agent. But Jane didn't know Jane only thought Darcy work as a scientist.

As the car pulled up to Stark Tower Darcy jumped out.

"Go back and get Tony and Bruce. Even if you have to drag them out. Tell them we are in big trouble." Darcy hissed to Happy.

Happy nodded and then drove off.

Darcy entered the building it was quite and empty. She knew some thing was wrong. Then she heard screaming.

"Pepper." She mumbled to her self.

Darcy crept round the corner but only to find 5 men. She shoot at 3 and hit them in the chest.

She snapped one mans neck with her legs. She tasered the other guy.

Happy burst through the meeting doors.

"Mr. Stark. You have to come quick." He said out of breath.

"Why what's wrong?! This isn't Darcy is it?!" Tony muttered rolling his eyes.

"Yes.. Pepper... There was a breaking Pepper got hurt.. Darcy tried to tell you but you didn't listen so she went her self.." Happy panted.

"Shit.." Tony muttered getting up.

Bruce and Tony ran down the hall.

"Ring Darcy..." Tony yelled.

Bruce was trying to get Darcy on the phone.

"Darcy.." Bruce yelled down the phone.

"You guy might want to hurry up.." Darcy yelled down the phone. Bruce put her on speaker. All they could hear was guns and yelling.

"We are just outside now." Tony said running to the building.

As they got in the building there was bodies every where.

"Well Darcys been here." Tony muttered.

"Where is she?!" Bruce said.

"Follow the bodies." Tony smiled pointing at the trail of bodies.

They ran following the bodies.

Then they heard a gun shot and Darcy screaming.

Then they heard Pepper crying.

"Let me go." Darcy hissed.

"Now why would I do that?!" A man in a mask laughed.

Pepper cried in the background.

Darcy arm was bleeding. The man shot her.

"At least let her go." Darcy hissed. The man walked over to Pepper.

Darcy struggled. The man turned to kneel near Pepper who was on the floor sobbing. He stroked Peppers face.

Darcy broke loose of the men who had her and bashed their heads together. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man...


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: I'm still ill... :(

Darcy held to gun to the man.

"Get the fuck away from her." Darcy hissed.

The man laughed.

"I bet S.H.I.E. on the way. I know your friends are on their way up the corridor." The man hissed.

Darcy was shaking. She didn't know what to do. Then the door was blown open. Darcy rolled behind the table. When the smoke had cleared she stood up. Tony and Bruce were at the door.

When Darcy turned to see Pepper the man was stood in front of her. Darcy looked for her gun. Then the man touched her face. Darcy froze on the spot. Darcy closed her eyes.

Tony and Bruce helped Pepper but they didn't notice Darcy till it was to late. When they turned to see Darcy the man was whispering something to her. And then he was gone, just like that.

Darcy was stood out side Stark Towers waiting for S.H.E.I.L.D to arrive. She was leaning on the wall in pain from her arm. Tony was hugging Pepper and Bruce was sat on the floor trying to keep calm. It was silent. Well apart from the police holding back the crowd and the news reporters.

Then a big black van pulled up.

Fury and Coulson climbed out. After them Jane and Thor and Loki climbed out.

"Darcy!" Jane said running to Darcy and hugging her. Darcy flinched. But hugged back. Then Thor hugged her. Darcy squeaked but bit her lip to fight the pain. Darcy fell to the ground after Thor hugged her. Bruce helped her up. Darcy shirt was covered in blood. Bruce put his hand on her wound to cover it and try to stop the bleeding. Darcy smiled but it was an fake smile.

"We need to get back to HQ" Fury demanded.

Tony and Pepper were sat in the car. Thor, Jane and Loki opposite them. Fury and Coulson in the front.

"Come on we should go." Bruce said pulling Darcy to the car.

Darcy just stared blankly.

Bruce tugged at her to move. Eventually Darcy did. Darcy sat next to Jane in the car hugging her. Darcy bite her lip to fight the pain.

Eventually when they arrived at HQ Fury was holding another meeting.

"I will take Pepper to first aid." Darcy mumbled.

Fury nodded.

"Come to my office when your done."

Darcy nodded.

The room was silent.

"Before we were interrupted. We made a decision. Darcy you are to go back home with Jane." Fury said.

Darcy nodded.

"We will meet again in a week." Fury said. Dismissing them.

Darcy hugged Tony,Bruce and Pepper bye.

"I will get my things tomorrow."

Darcy was sat on the sofa. Jane and Thor were sat near her.

"Okay... So I think you need to explain." Jane muttered.

Darcy sighed.

"Well.. Before I work with you I was a S.H.E.l.L.D agent..." Darcy trailed off.

"Oh..." Jane whispered.

"Jane I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you because I was sworn to secrecy!" Darcy said.

Jane nodded.

"Its okay. I understand." Jane whispered hugging Darcy.

It was midnight and Darcy was still up. She was curled up on the sofa. Loki sat on the chair opposite her.

Loki moved closer to Darcy.

Darcy tried it ignore him but couldn't.

Darcy looked at Loki.

They stared in to each others eyes. Then Loki tucked the strand of hair behind Darcys ear. Loki pulled Darcy close to him. Loki kissed Darcy with hungry lips. Darcy kissed back. She felt like dying on the spot.

Darcy pulls away.

"What just happened?!" Darcy whispered in shock.

"Well I believe we just kissed." Loki whispered back.

NOTE: well there you go Darcy was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent... Loki and Darcy shared a kiss...


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: sorry last one was rubbish. But this one is sure to make up for it!

Darcy was sat at the table with Jane and Loki.

Darcy didn't look up from her coffee. She wasn't to sure what to do after last nights incident.

Was it for real of just Loki playing tricks with her.

"Darcy.. Hello earth to Darcy.." Jane giggled and waved a hand in front of Darcy. Darcy looked up.

"What?! Sorry." Darcy said smiling.

"I was just asking if you needed any help getting your things.. You know with your arm and all." Jane said.

Darcy put her hand over the plaster on her shoulder.

"No I'm good.. Its not the first time I got shoot.." Darcy stopped her self before she could finish. Jane was pulling a face at Darcy. So Darcy just decided to stay quite and look back down at her coffee.

"Right well I'm going to find Thor." Jane said as she got up and headed down the hall.

"Your being awfully quite.." Loki said moving next to Darcy.

Darcy looked up and into Lokis deep green eyes.

"Oh.. Am I." Darcy mumbled.

Loki put his hand on Darcys good shoulder.

"About last night, I should explain. When I first came to midguard I wanted to kill every one but then I meet you and I..." Loki began but he didn't know how to finish. But Darcy did she kissed Loki and as she do so she ran her hands through his hair and his hand were placed on her hips. When the broke apart Darcy rested her head on Lokis shoulder. She wanted to stay there forever but knew she couldn't.

Darcy was sat on the sofa. Thor was in the kitchen. Jane was at work and Loki was in his room.

"would you like some meed." Thor asked.

"I have no idea what that is but I'm going to say yes." Darcy said.

"Its a drink." Thor said handing Darcy a glass.

"Oh you mean alcohol." Darcy giggled.

" What do you think about me ask Jane to marry me.?!" Thor said.

Darcy started choking on her drink.

"oh its a bad idea then." Thor mumbled.

Darcy stopped coughing.

"No no... That wonderful.. Do you have a ring?!"

"No that what I was about to ask you. I wanted to know if you could take me shopping as Jane calls it." Thor asked.

Darcy was grinning.

"Of course.. Come on."

Thor stood up he was also grinning.

Darcy and Thor were walking around the mall.

"Dude, we have been in near every shop. Just pick a ring." Darcy moaned.

" I want it to be the right one. It has to symbol my Lady Jane." Thor said.

Darcy moaned but at the same time found this funny. As Darcy kept walking Thor walked the opposite way. He was stood looking into the window. Darcy carried on walking and talking not noticing Thor had walked away. When Darcy looked around she realised Thor wasn't stood next to her. She ran over to Thor.

"Dude stay with me.. I really don't want to loose you in such a big place.!" Darcy hissed.

"That one!" Thor said with properly one of the biggest grins Darcys ever seen.

Thor and Jane were stood in the kitchen making dinner. Darcy was in her room and so walk Loki. Loki was explaining his magic to Darcy.

Jane was stood looking out the kitchen window. When she turned around Thor was on one knee.

"My Lady Jane Foster. Ever since the day I meet you, my heart felt full. And now the day has come where I wish for you to be my wife..."

Janes hand were over her mouth in shock.

"Jane Foster will you be my wife?!" Thor asked.

"OMG... YES OF COURSE I WILL!" Jane squeaked. Thor carefully placed the ring on Janes finger. Thor stood up with a huge grin on his face pulled Jane close to him before sharing a passionate kiss.

"Darcy..." Jane yelled.

Darcy came running through.

"What?!" Darcy said trying to act like she didn't know what was going on.

"Thor proposed..." Jane squeaked.

Darcy hugged Jane.

"That's wonderful." Darcy exclaimed.

Loki put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Congratulation brother." Loki smiled. For once Loki was happy for his brother but with envy.

Loki wanted something like Thor and Jane. He also wanted it with Darcy.

NOTE: well there you go Jane and Thor are to get married.


End file.
